


Smoking Jade

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Our ETerNity Together
Genre: No One Left Behind, Other, the painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: -Delta’s cat was missed. And the mirror is gone. Even if she and Jasmine can be reunited, is it really as simple as that?
Relationships: Delta & Jasmine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Smoking Jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dede42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/gifts).



> Cw: Minor hint of brainwashing.

-Made sense to me...

Keep both targets in the same room.

If only we’d known how close to each other they were:

A second look revealed where we’d found Rene-was off of Delta’s.

It’s always the odds that are the strangest........

-But never mind that, there was a cat left behind.

-I mean, I could have deposited her back inside that gilded prison, or whatever you want to call it. . . . . . . . . .

But why waste all that effort already spent?

-It wasn’t like they were still paying attention.....

.....

Doubts, get out of my mind.

*

-Of course, it was a lot harder now that I’d broken the last mirror.

“-You know, I really wish you’d said something!”

-Meanwhile, Alex is not too happy with me.

“Could’ve easily gone wrong-“

-At least we have her wand?

I sigh.

“-It was too dangerous. That’s just how it happened”.

“Yeah, well-“

-He flicked it and nothing happened.

“Oh?”

“-So it finally ran out”.

It’s just a stick.

Alex gulps.

“Ummm. . . .”

“....................”

-Think, we need a new plan-

“Wait”.

I ran off-

“H-Hey-!”

Her portrait.

If the cat is hers, she should be-

There.

“We can use this!”

I slide my hand in-

Worked for Alice.

Why wouldn’t it-?

Fur.

. . . . . . .Can’t afford to mess this up-

Alex catches up-

Just as I remove the furball.

“-Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“You sound like my mind”, I snark, “but it should be fine....”

I lay the cat in her arms.

They close, instinctively-

I step back.

Delta’s arms aren’t holding anything in the painting.

Though I am curious as to why her image hasn’t gone blank.

-She must expect her peace won’t last.

It’s the only thing I can think of-

“You have your friend back at any rate. What’s there to complain about?”

“Hey, hey, be nice-“

I blink at him.

“I’m serious”.

He gives me a long look.

“. . .I’m just......I know we’ve gotten lucky, before, but luck can always run out”.

*

That’s true.

To a point. . . . . . .

-So what does this mean?

My karma’s going to accumulate, and then blow up in my face?

Our faces?

But hope and obstinance are two sides of the same coin.

The latter’s been serving me all this time.

Maybe that’s how the cards have stacked up the way they are.

-Aoibhe’s portrait turned pink an hour ago.

I’m not sure if I should do something about it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy kitty. . . . .
> 
> Morivin belongs to IvyDarkRose.


End file.
